It's finally over
by Heather Lewis
Summary: The pain is finally over for Calleigh when she makes the decision to end it all. EC implied. Referances to abuse and rape


A.N: This is my first ever fic.

Summary: The pain is finally over for Calleigh when she makes the decision to end it all.EC.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Shame, I could make them do some very naughty things.

_**It's finally over**_

_**By Heather Lewis**_

She just couldn't take it anymore. Her dad had hurt her for the last time. She couldn't tell her friends; she was too ashamed and afraid that they would treat her differently, Like people did when they found out that he beat her mom. They treated her like she was weak, stared at her in the streets, whispered about her behind her back and gave her sad smiles to her face or they would be overly nice. She never wanted to be treated like that. Never.

She held her stomach and picked her self up of the now blood stained floor, that she had been laying on for about a hour and a half. Just laying, not moving, waiting for the pain to pass and the bleeding to stop. When up, she headed for the bathroom leaning against the wall for support.

She had learned a long time ago how to cover up her bruises with her make-up and how to fool people with that big shining 100 watt smile. That's what she always did hide things. Hide the empty bottles, the broken glass, the brusies, hide her brothers from her fathers cluel belt. She didn't dare let her friends see the real her. The terrorfide little girl who is wondering if daddy is gonna' come under the covers again tonight to hurt her.

She was afraid of the dark when she was small and her mom had always told her when she was a little girl that there was a man in he moon and he was watching over her making sure no one hurt her. She believed it and always had the curtains open at night so she could see the moon. Until, one night when she was 9 her dad came into her room, he usualy did. If he was sober she would get a "goodnight lamb-chop" and a kiss, If he was drunk she would get a beating that her mom probably had before her and a threat of what would happen if she told on him. That night was different, that night he didn't say anything. He walked over to the bed lifted the covers and laid next to his little girl. He just laid there for a long time, and then he started touching her. She fought with him to get away, but he grabed her wrists and forcefuly pulled her back onto her bed. He then put his hand over her mouth as he entered her to muffle her screams. She just looked at the moon and waited for someone to save her but no one came. From that night on, the curtains were always closed at night, she didn't want to see the moon, she didn't want to see the one thing that she actually believed would save her and like most things betrayed her. She often had flashbacks of that night, and others that followed it. In her dreams she would see and feel it so vividly that she would wake up screaming for someone to save her, someone who never came. Those memories were enough to make her want to end it all. The memories she had carried with her for 29 years and couldn't share with anybody. Not even with her best friend Eric, who she trusted more than anybody else, who she loved more than anybody else.

She had planned her death for weeks now, and was determined that this time it was going to work. Tonight would finally be the end, no more pain, no more silent tears into her pillow at night. Eric was on his way over to pick her up to go clubing. She had told him to pick her up quite late so she could go through with it without being disturbed.

She was laying on her bed, wearing a long black dress, with a lacey coller. Her hair was down and sightly curled and her make-up was as flawless as always. Her letter she was writing was in her hand and she wrote one last sentance, folded it and put it on the nightstand. She then picked up a gun instead. She made sure it was loaded with one single shot and placed it in her mouth, closing her eyes.

Tears stung her eyes and started to run down her face and she began sobbing, lowering the gun, she put it down on the bed, softly caressing the trigger and barrel with her fingertips. She laid there thinking about her life so far, the pain, anger, embarrassment, but most of all the fear.

She picked up the note again and wrote one last thing, folded it and put it back. She picked up the gun again. This time she didn't hesitate and pulled the trigger. Her lifeless form slid down the bed, blood rushing from her mouth, nose, ears and the exit wound on the top of her head.

Eric was coming up to her front door when he heard what sounded like a gunshot, he hurried to the door and kicked it open. "M.D.P.D" he shouted as he rushed inside. With his gun drawn he ran as fast as he could through the hallway, up the stair and soon enough came to Calleigh's bedroom. He slowly opened the door. The sight that he faced was so horrific that his legs give way under him and he fell to his knees crying.

He got up and started sobbing heavily as he made his way to the bed. His best friend was gone, forever. He sat on the bed next to her, trying to wipe away the blood but couldn't, he just brokedown and clung to her lifeless body. He looked up at her face again and saw that her eyes were still open with shaky hands he closed them. Her skin was still so warm, it felt as if she was alive still. He knew she wasn't but still he felt he needed to make sure, he felt her neck, he didn't feel any pulse. He listened to her chest, no heartbeats. He started crying again, heavier now, and wrapped his arms tightly around her fragile body in some hope that she would open her eyes, she wasn't really dead. But the truth was she would never open her beautiful emerald eyes again, he would never hear her voice, her laugh, he would never be able to tell her how he really felt about her. How much he loved her.

When he started to calm down, he saw the note on the nightstand and with shaky hands he reached for it and read it.

When the realization of Calleigh's life hit him, he started crying even heavier than before. He clutched the letter to his chest and went to call his friends and a ambulance.

_To my family and the best friends I've ever met Eric, Alexx,Horatio and Ryan_

_I've decided to leave this world and end my misery and pain. I know some of you may think that this __decision__ is selfish and without regard for you feelings. For that I'm truly sorry. And_ _I want you to understand that this has absulutly nothing to do with you guys._

_I can at last tell the truth about what I've been through in my life, because I won't be here to deal with it anymore.Tonight was the last time any man will ever hurt me. I've been beaten for most of my life, weather it would be my dad, other family members or boyfriends. Don't get me wrong I love my Dad, and when he is sober he is the best Dad in the world, but I've been hurt for the last time. I'm sick of it. I just want it to end, and I can't see another way out._

_It started when I was 4, my dad started drinking heavier and he gradually got more violent, my childhood was full of rape, broken bones, cuts and brusies. I learned to cover the physical side of it up quite quickly, but the emotional wounds have never healed, no matter how hard I've tried to fool people._

_The reason I've never told you guys is because I was too ashamed, and I thought you guys may have treated me differently. _

_When the time comes I want Alexx to do my post. I know she'll take good care of me._

_I am so sorry I won't be there with you to share your lives, which I hope will be filled with love and happiness, but I will be watching over y'all. I promise I'm never gonna' leave your sides._

_  
Love Calleigh_

_P.S. _

_I don't want you to be upset that I'm gone, I want you to be happy for me. I'm free. It's finally over._

**Please R&R**


End file.
